War Fire
by Yunalia
Summary: Sell has been kidnapped by the enemy and brainwashed. After several years King Rien believes his beloved daughter is dead. Her twin Sen takes the spotlight of the most cherished but it's not the same. After Sell is shown many things while living with the enemy she vows to return home one day and rid the world of evil. Will Hatos find out before it's possible?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Introduction

A world made up of blocks. A place where you survive to see the next day. That's a bit silly and a very overly used introduction. Let me give you another introduction to our life. My name is Sell.

I was once a normal Minecraftian until I was taken and hidden away at a young age. I am someone that has become feared by many and revered by some. My job is a bit questionable. I'm not quite sure what my true job is right now. As for others they are against me and what I and others do, which is walk amongst the dark of night.

We fight against the good that try to keep their living and pure population alive and well. The ones I walk among are the dead and evil. It's a true struggle for some to understand which side they respect and serve through loyalty. It's a real struggle for me because of the background I've come from. So with this said, which will you serve; the dead and evil that follow a man named King Hatos or the good whom follow a man called Lord Rien?

 _~War Fire~_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

Ch.1

It was that time again for the Minecraftians to pray to their God. The one that they were birthed from. The priests of the small villages would walk to the center of town with their offering. From there all villagers would follow him or her into the desert where a well sat. They would bow behind the priest while the priest offered the God, their father, the offering.

A young girl sat next to her mother copying her parents. Questions were to be asked later. Her short plum hair hung over her face blocking her eyes from seeing the priest and what he was doing at the sandstone well. The priest spoke to the well with his head bowed, "Dear father, we give this offering of what we have harvested from each crop this year. We have plenty of food to last us through the winter. We pray that none get ill when the temperature drops. May the animals stay healthy and strong, the fields nutrients strong and rich, and our homes warm and welcoming. We pray to you, father Notch, to over see us and our lives."

The villagers rose but bowed again, "Please watch over us, father."

The priest rose to turn and walk back. The front row of villagers got up to follow which were the elders of the village. The second row and further back were the villagers, fathers, children, visitors and mothers. The ones that followed later were the guards of the village. As Sell held her mothers right hand and her twin held the left Sell looked out towards the dunes absent mindedly.

Silhouettes. Many in fact. They were coming closer very rapidly. "Momma," Sell started tugging her mothers arm. "Black shapes!"

Her mother, Aumi, looked to her second daughter, "Black shapes?" Her head rose to follow her daughters pointing hand. Her mouth opened in a gasp. "Rien! Attack!"

Rien, Aumi's husband, had been riding on horse back. He and the warriors of the village charged forward to confront the attack of the strangers while the villagers ran to the kingdom for cover and shelter. It all happened too fast for anyone to really understand. Sell tripped on her own feet in the sand. Aumi pushed Sen to run with the group, she would be shielded and mostly protected by the numbers and went to grab Sell, tripping in the sand herself. "Sell!"

Sell got to her feet and was suddenly picked up, not by her mother but by someone else. Aumi's face showed fear as her gaze stared at the young man who held her daughter. "No! Let her go!"

Everything was gone. It was different. Sell looked around as she was still in the young man's arms wondering where they were at. Where had they gone? This young man wore a skull over his face to not be seen or identified with red hair in the back. The skull man walked into a large circular room. There were two doors, one on the left and another on the right. "Where do those doors go?" Sell asked the masked man.

The masked man never replied. He carried Sell through the door on the left that opened automatically it seemed. On the other side of the door a man closed it, he too was masked with a skull. She was suddenly placed onto her feet and held in place before a man who sat behind a desk. A mask of some scary monster that was black with white eyes and an angry expression stared at her back. "Hello, my dear," the man said politely behind the mask. "Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3 Too Close

It's been several months since Sell was kidnapped. She hadn't forgotten but she pushed it to the side for the time being. She focused on running around with a boy around her age named Hel who took her around the large sprawling underground base. They played small games and told stories. The men who were bandits for the King of the Underground which was what some called the man that Sell had met told the two kids about their adventures around the land, racing on horse back, seiging towns and ripping apart villages.

Sell pictured this man that they called King of the Underground as a heroic man that was trying to right the wrongs that had been done to him. She felt bad for the King. When the day that Hel asked Sell a question came around, a day she'll never forget. The two had been allowed into the garden above ground, hidden by mountains all around them. They had been eating rabbit stew, something that was very good when cooked by a certain person that Sell liked in the underground tunnel system.

Hel put his empty bowl down crossing his legs and stiffening his arms as he leaned on his folded knees. "Do you trust the King?"

Sell sipped the rest of her soup before looking to Hel. "Huh? Do I trust the King?" She had never thought of this. She was slightly confused by this question also. Sometimes when Hel had questions they were something that went deeper into a persons perspective.

He nodded to her, "Yeah. Are you going to be like those bandits and follow the King all around without asking questions of why?"

She had been correct on her assumption. Hel always saw a broader picture than the adults did. He was quite smart for a six year old. Sell gave a shrug placing her bowl next to her on the grass. "I don't know. The King did say we weren't of age yet to go on any raids and stuff. I think, until he did me wrong, I'd trust him. He's our new father after all."

Hel stared up at the clouds that passed over not smiling. Sell stared at him and turned her small frame towards him fully. "What? It's been a while since I've seen this look."

"I over heard some of the bandits yesterday when they were coming back." Hel shifted looking at the grass and pulling a handful of the blades. "They were talking about insubordination. Some of the men had quit, growing tired of the line of work."

"And?" Sell pressed leaning on her arms. "What happened?"

Hel shook his head. "Not something a young lady should hear. Father said to not tell you about this. You are a delicate flower."

She rolled her eyes at him leaning back on her tucked legs. "Your brother will be there for you and protect you from anything harmful."

Hel gave a nod as he heard her finish up the usual quote the King used. "Yeah. You got it."

"There you two are!" A voice exclaimed as the passage was opened up. A boy a few years older than Sell and Hel stepped into the grassy garden. "I've been looking all over for you two! Come on, mother wants to take us to get clothes."

Sell jumped up excited. She loved going to the bazaar. "Yes! I was getting tired of the tunnels, Anzel!"

Hel stood too getting his and Sell's bowls. "A trip to the bazaar sounds good. What does mom want from there?" Their mother usually went there once a month to get supplies for the underground base. Since they were growing she would also buy them clothes that were a few sizes too big.

Anzel let Sell climb on his back since he favored her more than Hel. "The usual. You already know what she's going to get, Hel." He started for the secret tunnel with Sell giggling on his back chanting Bazaar,Bazaar.

Hel gave a shrug following them, "You never know. Mom could buy something else." As they walked through the dimly lit tunnels a hand reached out grabbing Hel roughly and pinned him against the tunnel wall with a thud. Hel pressed the inside of the bowl over his attackers face before he broke away from the pin by punching the other guys gut and rejoining Sell and Anzel. "Knives, what did I tell you? You aren't going to beat me."

Knives, a ten year old and half brother of Anzel, Sell, and Hel held the bowls in his hand staring at Hel with one red eye and another purple. Knives's red eye disturbed Sell a little but each time she talked with Knives she would get used to it. "You can't hurt me for trying. Your training is coming along fairly well though."

Sell pouted at hearing this and hugged Anzel's neck tighter. "It's not fair, brother! Why does Hel get training and I don't?"

Anzel motioned for Knives to follow them. "We're going to the bazaar with mom. Did you want to go too?"

Knives shrugged. "Sure. Beats roaming around here all day. Has our princess been fed yet? She won't cry on the way there will she?"

Knives enjoyed picking at Sell. Each time he got to talk to her he couldn't resist. Sell stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information Hel has fed me rabbit stew! I'm sorry I have a faster stomach than ya'll do!"

Knives gave a grin at her. She was always feisty when he poked fun at her. It made her amusing to watch. "Good. If you hadn't eaten I would've tied you behind the mule and drug you all the way there." Knives passed them walking on down the tunnel.

"Knives! You jerk!" Sell barked after him angrily. Hel smiled at her reaction because it was the same reaction each time he got her riled up. "He's joking, Sell. He wouldn't do that to his little sister. Calm down."

Sell looked to Hel pouting. "Why does he always do that for? I try to have a nice conversation and he ruins it!"

Anzel giggled at this as he and Hel walked after Knives. Her voice clearly being heard on down the tunnel. "Because you're easy to pick on. You're the only girl he can do that with. He trusts you."

Knives was someone that was hardly ever seen. When he wouldn't show up after a few days Sell would seek him out and find him some where in the tunnels that no one would usually go. Hel would accompany her because she was afraid of the dark. The four kids climbed up on the mules that were waiting for them. Hel always rode on Sell's right while Knives rode behind her and Anzel was on her left.

This was how their father had taught them to ride. Sell was their only sister. She was precious to them all. She would be Princess one day and her word would be final after Hel or Anzel declared anything to anyone. This world would one day be theirs to rule.

Queen Serdra turned in her saddle to check the children and smiled seeing them situated in their riding places. She turned back giving her horse the command to go and lead the small group towards the bazaar. Sell loved riding the mules. They weren't as slow as the donkeys and could keep up with a horse at an alright speed. Knives coaxed his mule to aggravate Sell's which Sell's brayed and gave a trot forward to get away from the annoyance. Hel turned to his older brother shaking his head. "You're going to make her mule throw her, Knives."

Knives gave a scoff towards Hel. "Her mule won't throw her. He never does. He's the old one after all." Knives knew the old mule didn't have the back or spirit to throw anyone anymore. He would just trot off from the pursuer before falling back into the regular speed.

Sell gripped the mules mane tightly in fear of being thrown anyways. "Mom! Knives is aggravating my mule!"

"Aw," Knives cooed from behind her. "The Princess can't stop her brother from bothering her? How can you be a Princess when you can't stand up for yourself?"

Anzel's turn came then. He drew his wooden sword pointing it at Knives. "There is a time for play and there is a time for enjoyment. We only get to go to the bazaar once a month and this is the time for enjoyment, brother. Stop. Look at the scenery."

Knives stared at Anzel and his sword knowing full well he could break it but he could also tell that Anzel was only doing this to put Sell at ease. He looked away with a grunt. " bad, Sell." This he truly meant towards her. He knew her fears all too well.

Sell slowly looked back at him and gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Knives." She turned to Anzel and gave a bigger smile towards him, "Knives enjoys teasing me though it wasn't needed to draw a sword at him even if it was a practice one."

"A fine Princess in the making," beamed Serdra, proud to hear such words from her daughters mouth. "I'll be so proud to relieve my position to you one day, Sell. I know it'll be in good hands to my only daughter."

Sell perked at this sitting taller in the saddle at the praise of their mother. Hel smiled and gave a nod of agreement. "Yes. Our sister will be the best Princess to ever rule. She'll make an even better Queen when she gets married." He shook out his fluffy red hair that their mother kept short. She disliked long hair for the boys, it was a mess to deal with.

Anzel gave a respectable head bow to his younger sister as she exercised her authority. He had to admit, she had stated that clearly. He could see his younger sister become a Queen one day but it was a long ways off. Before long the family had arrived at the bazaar, which was already packed and rather loud. In an instant Sell's eyes fell upon a familiar face that they had seen regularly while coming to the bazaar.

"Aeno!" Sell was off her mule in a flash and sprinting towards the ten year old. "Aeno!"

Aeno allowed Sell to run flat into him, his arms hugging her tightly. "You've grown, Sell!" He beamed at her happily, just as excited to see her as she was. "How've you been?!"

"Great! Why haven't you been around? We miss you!" Sell was let down as Aeno stepped back for his own personal space. He could only stand people in his personal space for so long.

"Dad's kept me busy," he replied looking at the ground shyly. He had a crush on Sell and he was a few years older than her. To make matters worse his father didn't approve either. "It's why I'm here. Dad's business."

Hel, Knives, and Anzel joined them over hearing the conversation and knowing what was up. "What's the order description this time? To the moon and back?"

It was an old running joke between the four boys which was something Sell didn't understand. It was also similar to a greeting. Aeno cracked a smile towards them as each boy hugged him. He was considered a half brother or a cousin to them. Serdra walked up with a warm smile towards Aeno, doting upon him like he was one of hers. "You've grown since I last saw you! Good heavens! Before long you'll be ready to venture out and have your ceremony."

Sell looked to Hel then slightly confused. "What's a ceremony?"

"A ceremony is a trial for us when we become of age. We are given a bag, a boat or set out on foot and journey to new lands. From then we're on our own to survive and make our own way in life," Hel replied explaining the tradition. "Though for me, you, Anzel and Knives it'll be different than to what Aeno is doing. He's not directly linked to us."

Sell nodded her head understanding what they were talking about. She smiled glad to have a smart brother to tell her these things. Aeno reached out taking hold of Sell's hand. "Come on. I want to show you the new things in the bazaar that I know you'll like."

Sell smiled at him with eagerness which was held back by Anzel who took her other hand with a smile towards Aeno. "I hope you don't mind if I accompany my favorite and only little sister, Aeno. I can't allow her to be out of my sight you see."

Knives and Hel both caught on to Anzel's hidden threat towards Aeno. They both looked at one another briefly. Usually Aeno and Anzel got along fine but this time something was a little different. It almost looked like they were fighting over Sell. Sell was oblivious to it all and was pulled along behind Aeno with Anzel behind her.

They squeezed through the crowd to go to each venue before finally coming to the ore seller. There Aeno gave the man money and plenty of it for a diamond that he offered to Sell. "Here. A gift for you. I missed your birthday, didn't I?"

Sell held the diamond staring at its shine and all of the sparkles that glittered from the sun. She looked at him then shaking her head realizing this was a gift for her. "I couldn't, Aeno! This was a lot!"

Aeno held the diamond to her, refusing to take it back. "It's a gift from me and my dad. Please take it for us? We care about you a really hurt him when we missed your birthday."

Sell gave him another hug in thanks for the diamond. "This is so kind of you and your dad! Thank you so much!"

Anzel took Sell's diamond and placed it in his bag. "I'll protect it from thieves, Sell. Maybe dad can make this into something nice for you?" Hel and Knives both nodded to the idea. Sell lost things easily. Something like this she would cherish but would also lose.

"Celebrate Brundyrea's birth!" Shouted one of the venue sellers. "Come and get your fortune here!"

Sell, like a moth to a flame, was instantly drawn over to the woman. The woman took hold of her hand and read her palm. "You will have much good fortune! Long life, many children but there is also a secret!" Before the woman could say anymore Knives, Hel and Aeno all grabbed Sell and drug her off through the thickening crowd.

"What? What's wrong? Why can't I get the rest of my fortune?" Sell asked completely lost at why they had drug her off.

"She's a fake," growled Aeno. "I warned you not to go to those types of people!"

"Sell, you don't leave our side like that!" Anzel stated rather sternly. "Some one could kidnap you!"

Without thinking about what he had said Hel and Knives both slammed their foot down on Anzel's feet making him scream out which was drowned by all the people. Hel took hold of Sell, carrying her in his arms. "I'm not about to release you. You will learn to stay by our sides!" Hel was mad but not too mad. Sell still felt bad about not thinking on what she was doing, just walking up to a venue like that.

"I'm sorry everyone. I won't do it again," Sell muttered tucking her chin to her chest and being sad. "Please don't be mad?"

All worry left the boys as Sell began to cry. Not for herself or her feelings but because they were angry at her foolishness and she didn't want to see anyone angry. She disliked anger a lot. Anzel took Sell from Hel's arms. She was always light. "Sell, stop crying you silly girl," He consoled gently as they walked through the crowd. "I'll buy you some steak if you'll stop crying? You love steak, right?"

Sell wiped her eyes on Anzel's shirt and nodded, "Yes. It's my favorite. I'll stop."

Knives disliked bribing her like this but it really hurt them to see her so upset. It was amazing how she arrived just a few months ago and now she felt like she had been in the family ever since they had been born. Knives ordered four steaks on a stick, payed the man a few gold nuggets and returned with the sticks. Sell took a stick and began to eat it, savoring the flavor of freshly cooked steak. It was so mouth watering good!

"There you are!" Scolded Socaza as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Didn't I tell you to go wait by the- Oh!" He stopped when he saw Sell and smiled. "Sell! How have you been? Did you get our gift?"

Sell brightened up a bit and nodded. "Yes, I did! Thank you very much, Socaza! It's a lovely gift!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the Lapis Lazuli. It's a wonderful gem indeed! Reminded me of your mothers hair which flows elegantly when blown. Then I thought of you and how elegant you will be when you are grown!" Socaza beamed brightly as Knives and Hel both snapped their sticks at the mention of a worthless blue gem such as Lapis Lazuli. Anzel never missed a beat and jumped into the conversation before either of them could speak.

"Yes! It was wonderful! Aeno saw Sell as we arrived and he rushed to greet her! It was nice of him to bring Sell around the bazaar and explain what was new around here! We honestly didn't know half of what he did about these venues!"

"That was nice of my son to do so!" Socaza spoke in agreement before gesturing to his son to come along. "Please forgive us but we have work to do! Tell your father I send my regards! Take care!" Before any could reply Socaza drug his son through the crowd and was gone from view. Sell tugged on Anzel's arm. "Will we have too..." She dropped off in her question and didn't want to finish it in fear of what her older brother might say.

Anzel shook his head as he finished his steak. "Don't worry about it. Socaza might act like he's poor and all but he's actually quite rich. He just enjoys playing a stingy ba- I mean a jerk." He gave his sister a one arm hug to relieve her of worry. "Lets go find mom."

The three boys and Sell made their way through the bazaar to find their mother at the clothing venue. Hel gave a groan as did Knives. Anzel fixed them a look that told them not to leave and pulled Sell along behind him. The two boys reluctantly followed. After a while of trying on clothes and making alterations they finally had a nice wardrobe for the next season.

Serdra looked to Sell as she folded the clothes. "Did you have fun today?"

Sell nodded with a yawn. The steak was making her sleepy. "I did, mom. I'm glad I came! Aeno showed us the new stuff that came today and I learned a lot!"

Knives picked Sell up watching her fall asleep on his shoulder. "I think it's time to head back home. A certain Princess is asleep."

Anzel gave a grin folding his arms. "I knew she would. She does it every time. How will a Princess possibly sit at a dinner and not fall asleep?"

"Anzel," Serdra said in a scolding tone. "You shouldn't have given your sister steak. She's allergic to it!"

"He would've still given her steak, mom," Hel said looking at Anzel expectantly. He could read him quite well. "He was trying to shut her up. She started crying."

"Crying?" Serdra asked giving a stack of clothes to Hel and another to Anzel. "Who made her cry?"

"We did," all three boys replied together. "She left us to go to some fortune reading woman and we scolded her."

Serdra lead them out of the bazaar loading up the donkeys. "Don't scold her too roughly. She's pretty delicate, boys. Women and girls are flowers and are to be treated as such." She turned to them with a warm smile taking the clothes from Hel. "Thank you, son."

Hel stepped back for Anzel to bring the load of clothes to their mother. She packed the third donkey with them. "The fortune teller said that Sell had a dark secret. It was when we all pulled her away from her and scolded her."

"You said something stupid yourself," Knives spoke up lifting himself with one arm into the saddle as Sell slumbered on him. "Along the lines of 'Don't run off you'll get kidnapped!' How do you think she got here in the first place?"

"That slipped, I'll admit that," Anzel replied pulling himself into the mule's saddle. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching what I was saying. I was upset though because we would've been the ones at fault if things didn't go the way father wanted. We would've been the ones that lost her if something had happened."

Hel had nothing to say to him, sitting in the saddle of his mule quietly. He turned to check on Sell and turn back again, his left hand holding the reigns of the mule "Well we didn't lose her. Everything's fine."

Serdra checked them all before she got onto her horse and lead the way back to the tunnels. Almost there a young slender masked man stepped onto the path, something of a sign that Hel recognized. Serdra looked at him as his mule lead him past her to deal with the masked man.

"What's the matter Lord Inohani?" Hel asked staring at the skull mask.

"Socaza. The man is sneaking about the tunnels. Find him," directed the Lord firmly.

Hel handed the other mule to his trainer and spurred the mule on towards the base. The Lord got onto the mule and waited for the Queen and the three kids to join up with him. He gave a respectful head bow to the Queen, "Hel is dealing with a rat. I will be taking his place to guard the young girl."

Serdra nodded to the Lord that was awkward to her. "That's fine. We're almost to the tunnels anyways. How's your day been?"

The Lord shrugged in response. His voice only worked when it was required of him. After that he was as silent as sun in the sky. Knives rode between Anzel and the Lord. Lord Inohani took the sleeping Sell into his free arm with the help of Knives. Serdra never liked the Lord, his silence to her wasn't trusted in the least.

She couldn't get a read on him. The secret entrance opened allowing the mules to enter with their riders. Men took hold of the mules as the Queen and the kids got off. Lord Inohani turned to one of the butlers. "Take the clothes out of the donkeys bags and take them to the Queens chambers. She'll sort them out once again there. Keep each stack in its own pile side by side to each other on her bed."

The butler bowed to the Lord. "Sir." Inohani turned to watch the three donkeys get taken into the stable and unloaded. The butler giving the stable hands orders. He followed after the Queen while Knives and Anzel went off down a different tunnel. One that went towards the bandits quarters. He turned his skull mask slightly to cast a glance over the slumbering Sell.

He wondered, just how long would she keep her silence on her kidnapping? What would it take for her to break out and try to run back home? Could they still trust her even when she became of age? The Lord placed the sleeping child in her bed that was near Hel's quarters across the hall. King Hatos hadn't revealed what he was going to do with Sell yet which had everyone wondering what would happen to her when he did.

The Lord watched Sell sleep for a moment longer before he turned away and stepped from the room, the door giving a soft and slow creak before it latched. He entered Hel's bedroom and shut the door. If anything happened to Sell the Lord would be nearby to save her. This was how the King had ordered things to be done, even though the child was not his own she was to be treated as such. Inohani propped himself up on the bed meditating and listening.

Within the King's chambers, the room that Sell was taken too when she was kidnapped had anguished voices over a touchy subject. "How do we know this will work on her?" Socaza exclaimed to King Hatos. "How do we know she won't return home after she gets the transformation? She'll have abilities that allows her to get away!"

"Be silent!" Hatos barked slamming his fist down making the room echo about from his outburst. "She won't recall anything that's happened to her! Her memory will be wiped before I give her the transformation."

Socaza fell silent further as he thought about this. His head slowly nodded while he sat in the wooden chair. "So you've already formed a plan for her entirely. I should've known." He leaned back with a sigh seeing his fear wasn't needed. "Once she's healed what will you do then?"

"She'll be mine for good," Hatos said smiling at him. "Nothing to worry about."

The portal maker nodded again. With Sell at his order she could rip apart the ones that had been opposing them for so long. Though the main question and biggest obstical lay before them. "What about the family that knows her? They'll recognize her. Her name."

Hatos gave an annoyed sigh with a shake of his head. "I and my wife have decided a name for her. When she takes the transformation she will be our daughter. None will recognize her. Her personality will be completely different."

With this said Socaza stood seeing that everything had been sorted and thought out by the aging King. He gave a bow to him, "It seems I will be of no help with the young girl then. I will take my leave then. Hope to hear from you on the raid idea."

Hatos stood moving around his desk to walk out with his long time friend. "I'm sorry you can not be of help with the girl. Though it must be this way to make things go the way I want them to go."

As the door was opened by Socaza Hel stood there holding Aeno in place, eyes dark purple. "My orders are complete. I have retrieved the rat, sir."

Hatos gave a snort of small amusement as Socaza took offense to this and glared at Hatos. "What's the meaning of this?! Calling my son a rat?!"

"I found him sneaking around the farther tunnels. What ever he was looking for there was moved last week," Hel replied with a smile. That was where Sell, himself, Knives, and Anzel were sleeping but the King separated them up. Anzel sleeps near the King, Knives sleeps among the bandits and Hel sleeps across from Sell down a different tunnel that used to be the way to the barracks but that was also relocated.

Aeno ground his teeth glaring at Hel. "You know I am not a rat! I was going to see Sell!"

"What's with you and that girl?!" Roared Socaza very upset with his son's obsession with the young girl that was about to be untouchable to any of them. "I told you not to talk with her any longer! I also heard you bought her a diamond for her present when I specifically told you to get her lapis! Do you know how expensive that was?!"

"A diamond?" Hatos repeated turning to Aeno. "I haven't heard this news. You bought my daughter a diamond? How highly thoughtful."

Socaza bit his tongue then wanting to keep that bit to himself and thrash his son later but his anger got the best of his tongue. "I thought I had taught my son better on wasting money. He can't tell if it's a real one or a fake. It's probably a fake! He spent quite a bit of my money in the bazaar." The father pushed himself between Hel and his son to grab Aeno by the shoulder and steer him off. "I'll be seeing you, King Hatos."

Hel and the King walked with them out of the tunnels and saw them on their way with their horses. The King turned to Hel then with a smirk, "Did Inohani think of this idea?"

"My teacher hates them. Distrusts their background, sir." He turned to look at the King who stood a few heads taller than he. "In honesty I don't trust Aeno. He's too close to Sell."

Hatos clapped the boy on his shoulder. "I agree." He turned to walk off towards the gathering room to sit with his wife who could be found in there regularly. "You can return to your normal post, Hel."

Hel did as he was told, bowing to the King before disappearing in a teleportation. He appeared in his room to find his teacher laying on his bed in meditation. "They've left. You can get out of my room now, sir."

The Lord awoke. He left the room without a word in a teleportation. Hel checked on Sell knowing she'd awaken a little later for dinner. He'd have to prepare that with the cook. For now he would be able to rest a little and think over the details he had heard within between the King and Socaza.


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

It's been two months after they had gone to the Bazaar making Sell's time of being with the King and the underground tunnels to be nine months. Today was different. Sell awoke to feel the air of the tunnels to be very different. She kept near Hel all day as they saw people enter the tunnels from outside. These people were unknown to Hel when Sell asked who they were.

Lord Inohani sought out his student and appeared in the dimly lit tunnel hall behind them. His mask on as he watched the group of people filing down a tunnel towards the back tunnels. His arms folded over his chest knowing what today was about. "The day of change is today. Those are the people that will bring it about."

Sell turned to look at the Lord confused. "A day of change? How are they to bring the change?"

Hel was confused about this too. How were these people going to change anything? The mask looked upon the young girl that stared at him. "Why don't we follow and see?"

She looked back as the last person turned down the tunnel and left her view. Was it really ok to follow them? Curiosity prodded her feet to walk and she was sneaking off behind them before she knew it. Hel was suddenly held back by the Lord in a tight grip on his shoulder.

"You are to go with the bandits today. They need you for a special mission that the King has set up for them."

Hel stared down the dark tunnel that Sell had snuck down. He wanted to see what those people were doing here and how they'd bring change but an order was an order. He gave a slow nod before heading towards the bandits. The Lord touched his mask and gave a slow sigh of air he had been holding in out of fear. Fear of what Hel would say about what was going on.

He knew Hel was just following orders but the bad thing was that there was no special mission for the boy. The bandits were just being sent off out of the tunnels on a long scouting mission for the next raid. Hel did have some use for scouting but he would be too far to teleport back to Sell's side or anywhere in the tunnels. Inohani walked down the tunnel that Sell and the group of people were heading down. The main event was about to start.

A room that had been newly dug out and built had been designed purely for today's agenda. Glass tubes with water within them, iron top and bottom stood off to the side. A iron table lay in the middle with a lamp hanging above. These people filed into the room and took their position around the newly made lab. Sell poked her head around the room in surprise by what was there.

"What is this?"

"A new world," The Lord spoke behind her darkly as he struck behind Sell's head. As Sell crumpled to the ground his arms were out to catch and cradle her gently. "Forgive me. This was an order from the King." He carried her to the iron table and layed her body upon it.

"Shall we begin now that our specimen has arrived?" The man that stood next to the table asked his assistants.

"That was a lot faster than the others," Joked a woman by the water tubes. "The King did say to begin when she got here."

"Very well," The man said to the others. "Let us begin. Bring me the Chorus plant flower."

The Lord stood by watching as the doctors got to work on changing the young girl. They had told the King the younger the body was the easier it was to transform them. They split the plant taking the seeds from it that hadn't been pushed from the still closed flower. From there they extracted the juices from the young plant which they mixed into a bowl. The nurses kept the child under close watch as the doctor prepared the serum and things.

This plant which was created from the very creations that were created to teleport, beings called Endermen that the King used a lot of the time for his bidding. Endermen could teleport far away when attacked. If the teleport was controlled the Endermen could give their attacker a surprise from every angle, something that was highly useful in the King's eyes. Sell squirmed a little on the iron table which caused some of the assistants to hold her down. The doctor turned to the others with another order.

"Give me the Fire Resistance, Magma Cream and Blaze Rod."

These three items, a potion, a jar of fire cream and a Blaze Rod was handed to him. He mixed them together creating a paste. He then broke the Blaze Rod that contained fiery liquid within it that made it get its name. He poured the mixture into the paste stirring it to make it creamy. He took up a Wither Skull smearing the creamy paste within it.

He placed this skull upon Sell's doctor watched as his nurses spread the odd mixture over the child's doctor turned to look upon the King giving a head nod. Hatos stepped forward to look upon Sell, his work almost complete. "Bring in the electricity."

The tanks that were stationed around the room were suddenly inhabited by pale large fish with one eye and spines all over their bodies. They were called Elder Guardians and had been brought over by Endermen that were given water breathing potions. The floor sunk down one block and the tanks opened for the several Elder Guardians to be carried into this small pool. The Elder Guardians then set their sights upon Sell and allowed their powerful zap to course through her body several times, the Wither Skull sinking into her body as if it was becoming one with the child. The people watched in the seats around the room in awe as the child was molded into a new and perfect experiment.

Hatos sent his Endermen to grab the fish and take them away. He went near Sell looking her body over and gave a nod to the doctor. He looked about the room with a big smile. "Ladies and gentlemen! The experiment was a success! This child will be my daughter! I want you all to meet the new and reborn Princess Ananon!"

The room went into an uproar as all of the people gathered around the upper part cheered. Lord Inohani stood there in shocked silence. Hatos had the doctor and nurses remove Sell and carry her off to a different part of the under ground tunnel system, a part that was new and unfamiliar to Lord Inohani. He was following behind when he was grabbed suddenly making the Lord jump to see his father. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Inohani, but I can't allow you to go any further. This sector is for senior Lords and elders only." His father Lord Lisen explained. "Only in dire situations are the younger generation allowed around here. Please excuse us."

Lord Lisen took his leave from Lord Inohani and proceeded off after the doctors and the King with the Princess in their grasp. Lord Inohani wasn't quite sure of what to think on this situation. It made him wonder why he had never heard about or seen this tunnel system before. Was it really that big of a secret? He turned around to head back out and enter the familiar tunnels.

This was where he had finally reached the difference of age and ability compared to his father and older Lords. He had always wondered when or where the barrier would hit and it was finally shown. The Princess was no longer under his care which made him feel quite empty, something he hadn't felt for a long time and made him wonder if the Princess would ever return to their tunnels again?

Hel and the small group were returning from their raid. Hel had done absolutely nothing and saw that there was no need for him being there in any shape or form. So why had the King said for him to join the raid for? Lord Inohani was watching over Sell and he had no ill will towards Sell. He adored her like she was his sister.

It didn't make sense for Hel in any way as much as he thought about it. He spurred his horse on past the raiding group. The lead head shouted out to the boy. "Hel! Where are you going?!"

Hel spun his horse around causing it to prance in place anxiously to get going. "Where do you think?! I'm heading back! Something doesn't feel right!"

"Stop worrying about your girlfriend!" Laughed a few of the guys in the ground.

Hel turned the horse about spurring it on and ignored them all. "I'm going back. I don't give a damn about any of you humans." His gaze lighting brightly from annoyance.

Three figures that had been trailing the boy under orders that were unknown to Hel disappeared in a teleport. They returned to the base awaiting for Hel and the horse carrying him to arrive. It wasn't long before the sounds of hooves charged towards them. One of the three men sprang out ahead, scaring the horse and causing it to rear suddenly tossing Hel off. A second figure grabbed Hel before he could hit the ground.

The first figure accompanied the second off leaving the third with the horse. All three were standing within the King's office waiting. Hel looked to the two holding him tightly seeing that they were the elders of the organization. He fell to a knee waiting their orders.

"Lord Doyle, Lord Syacrio. What can I do for the two of you?"

The two older men looked upon Hel with dulled red eyes. Lord Syacrio spoke first. "Hel, you were to remain with the group until they reached the hide out again. Why have you left them and returned first?"

Hel kept his head down as he knelt there. "I was worried. Something felt weird about today and I returned to check on things."

"Your loyalty and worry are praised by all Elders, Hel, but this was an important mission. All heads of the raiding body were to return together. Do not worry about the happenings of the base. We are very much able and over qualified to handle the issues that may arise," Lord Doyle spoke then to the boy.

Hel nodded his bowed head. "Yes, sir's. My deepest apology for my selfish acts. Please forgive me."

"Hel, things are changing within the tunnels," Lord Syacrio said seriously to the boy, his voice turning dark. "You will be leaving this base to go with Lord Inohani, Knives and Prince Anzel. You will also be having Lord Dom, his son Socaza and your father Lord Maul."

Hel raised his head to look wide eyed at the Elder Lord. "Sir! If I may so boldly refuse this order! What of Princess Sell?!"

"You are in no position to refuse this order, Hel," spoke Lord Doyle calmly. "You will remain at the other base until further orders come from the King himself."

Hel bowed his head once more staring at the dirt floor. "Sir. I will remain at the other base until notified by the King."

"You and the others will be leaving in the morning. Do not disappoint us, Hel. You do want your title, do you not?" Asked Lord Doyle who looked to Lord Syacrio.

He did want the Lord title very badly. So much in fact this was a deal that would most definitely break him of getting such a title. He could feel the thin ice that he and the others were being put on. "Sir. I will not disappoint."

"Go to your room. You will remain there and dinner will be served to you. Resting for the journey in the morning is what you must focus on," Lord Syacrio said turning around to leave. "The Princess is in the Elder's care now. You and her are heading down two different paths. You will both get stronger this way."

Hel gave a slow nod. Now he could see what the King was doing. "Take care of Sell. She's precious to a lot of people around the tunnels."

Lord Doyle took Hel to his room and placed him under house arrest. Guards were then stationed at each of the rooms that had been ordered to stay inside until tomorrow. Sadly Hel couldn't sleep at all. He sat in his room thinking on reasons why the King would be separating them like this.

"My child sitting like that in bed reminds me of my own self when I was lost in thought. Usually it was troubling matters."

Hel looked towards his door to see his father looking in through the windows. "Dad...I didn't hear you approach." He stood to stand at the door. "Aren't you under house arrest as well? What are you doing here?"

Lord Maul gave a wry smile, "I have relieved the Elder of his guard duty. I thought since it was you that I was to guard we could catch up on things."

He nodded to his father understanding the need of getting close to him again. It was due to his father that Hel was given the chance to be tested upon and a second chance at life. If the King had not tested on Hel he would've been killed. "Dad, forgive me for speaking out like this but something doesn't feel right. It's felt off all day. How's Sell? Do you know?"

Lord Maul leaned on the wall quietly outside. This was a tricky question all in its own. His son was very keen and quite sharp. "There's been a change in the King's plans about taking over Lord Rien and Lord Lones' village. He has found no need to do so. He wants to see how Lord Rien's second daughter will turn out."

Hel rested his forehead against the door thinking about this. "Why watch the other when we already have Sell? Is the King wanting both?"

The father gave a chuckle and waved his hand as he folded his arms. "Who knows? The King announced that he would be training Sell personally. He wanted no distractions within the tunnels."

"Meaning I, Knives and Anzel are leaving along with Socaza and Aeno." Hel heaved a sigh turning and flopping onto his bed. "No male presence's are to be around Sell unless it is the King himself."

There was a cough and clearing of one's throat as a face peered through the windows of the door. "Socaza's father is also going along with you all. The way you put it makes it all sound like my children and grandchildren are nothing but a boring lot compared to the Princess."

The boy rolled over in his bed to sit up. "No! No, no, no! My apologies, Lord Dom! That's not what I meant at all!"

The two older men gave chuckles of amusement at Hel's reaction. "Be mindful of who comes into earshot, Hel. You will have plenty of time to learn that as we train and grow at the other base. Won't we, Lord Maul?" Lord Dom looked to his old friend with a smile that was recalled fondly by him.

Lord Maul gave a smile in return to Lord Dom. "Like the old days back on Imantras. I do wonder how Lord Valind is doing? Last I heard he had fallen in with the good lot."

"Shameful," grumbled Maul as he scowled at the news. "Izo would be highly pissed off if he were still alive today to hear of his own blood betrayed the family. Hell, he'd rip apart Valind's father Lord Vindar for allowing such shit. I do believe upon Izo's dying wish he wanted Lord Vindar dead before the bastard could create children."

"Are we speaking of the fabled Izo?" Asked an Elder as he approached up the tunnel. "It's been so long since any have spoken of him. I miss such stories."

The two Elders bowed to the other. "Lord Alluan. It would be you to know the stories of Lord Izo well, eh?"

"Lord Izo has such a wonderful bunch of grand stories to be told! He was the greatest of the Famous Five!" Lord Alluan leaned on the stick he had to help him walk. Now crippled from the many wars he had fought on the front lines.

Hel layed on his bed to listen to the stories about Izo and the other elder's of the famous group that were to have been the birth leaders of the the King's group. Two of the Famous Five had died, Izo and Doyle. Now there was talk from the Elders that a new generation of Famous Five would be created. Izo had written down and compared all of the members long before he passed but it was now in the hands of Lord Alluan and the other two to decide who would make the cut.

"So, has a decision been made about the future five leaders to take ya'lls place?" Maul asked as he looked in on his sleeping son.

"Leonius,Lyov and myself believe that it will be Hel, the Princess, Prince Anzel, Lord Hart and Lord Cyprianus. My son has no wish to be in such a group and has relieved his position to the Princess and of course Hel is the last descendant of Izo. It's natural that he'd be placed in the group. Lyov's children don't want to be famous and backed out, offering it to the Prince." Lord Alluan gave a sigh and a slight shrug. "The rest is explainable by itself. Lord Hart and Lord Cyprianus wish to protect the Princess since she is the figure of our group now."

"It's rather surprising such a girl can create such an impact on men. This is the most ruthless bunch and they melt before her. Not so tough after all." Maul gave a half chuckle as he sat in the hall. "You on the other hand have been avoiding her like the plague. You and the other three High Elders have been watching her from afar."

"It's not common in our laws and ways to place outside blood within our ranks with such a high title. It is truly an honor for one such as the Princess to be given a title as the Famous Five. It is required to be descendants but the King wanted the exception to be made for her. We obliged and are waiting to see what happens." Lord Alluan gave a bow to Lord Maul and Lord Dom. "I'm retiring now. I wish us luck with the young ones."

Maul sat in the dim hallway watching the High Elder shuffle off along with Lord Dom "As do I, friend."

"Well, it's set in stone, Maul. Hel's life is layed before him in Gold and Diamond forever. As with the Princess and the Prince." Lord Dom sat in the chair across the hall from him. "It won't be much longer now for Hel to receive his final transformation."

Maul shook his head to this. "He won't be receiving it anymore. He wants to keep what he has. He says he enjoys it."

Lord Dom was rather surprised by this. "Really? If he doesn't receive the last transformation he won't be as strong as Knives! Knives is by far the strongest of any! Everyone has already bet those two would be the duo of evil!"

The father sat there nodding his head as Dom spoke. "I know, I know. I'll try to convince Hel to get the last transformation that the King wants to do but it might not be us that he'll listen too."

Lord Dom stared at the other Lord for a moment and he already knew this himself. "The High Elders have her from now on. I don't know when this happened but the Princess...She's going to be much different. You need to get Hel to her before you leave. It's crucial."

Maul looked back at the door that was his son's room. "I'll need Inohani for that. I know just how crucial this is for him to see her for the last time. Much like our own love lives around here, eh?" He gave a pained smile as he recalled his own wife that he hadn't seen in many years.

Dom stood walking off. "Be quick about it. Let Hel loose. He'll know where she is. They have a connection that's much stronger than any that I've seen before. He acts like a dog to her."

"Doesn't he though?" Maul chuckled getting to his feet. Inohani was suddenly standing in the hall from a teleport. "I have sensed that I am needed."

The two Lord's stared in surprise at him. "Inohani..."

Hel had found himself being carried off down the hallway. Why was he being carried for? His eyes were shut but he could see the hall way just as clearly. An ability that was rare to some that were given the DNA of Endermen. He could sense her but she felt much different than before.

It hadn't been spoken about but he knew that the day would come sooner or later that she'd receive her transformation. It was the reason that he was sent away on the raiding group. His hands clenched into fists at the lies that had been told to him by the King and those around him. "Inohani, why are you taking me to her?"

"It's important that you see her. She will be much different. She will be unrecognizable. The next time you see her will be in war. Lord Dom, myself, and your father don't want that." Inohani whispered as he walked through the black as night tunnel. "I'll be your mentor while we are away. You have an important path to fill one day."

This sounded like a fairy tale to Hel. It kind of amused him in the smallest way. "Why are there no guards here? There should be many."

Inohani remained silent at the question and kept walking. "Secrets are within these walls. This is not the hallway that was made by the King. It was made by your grandfather due to his distrusting nature. He made many secret tunnels throughout this place that were important."

"Secret...tunnels?" Hel asked quite surprised by this. How had no one known of Izo and his secrets? "My grandfather followed the King until death, so why the secrets for?"

"Your father is the only one that knows of these tunnels and he uses them like we are now. He has seen the Princess. The new Princess. She is someone she is not and never will be." Inohani looked to Hel in his arms. "You need to fix this one day. It is up to you. Understood?"

Hel stared at his mentor for a moment as something passed between them. He gave a nod of certainty. He was placed down on the dirt floor as Inohani crouched next to Hel, placing a large hand on his head. "Take a good look upon her and remember her."

Hel watched as a block of the wall was removed and light shone into the dark tunnel. His eyes blinked adjusting as they stared at the figure laying on the bed. His body left the tunnel in a teleport and stood within the room looking at Sell. Her hair was changing color. Changing from plum purple to white. His hand took up her short strands having it fall from his fingers back onto the bed.

Sell's milky blue eyes opened faintly to stare at Hell, a figure going in and out of blurry vision.

"I swear I'll find you again. Don't forget me because I won't forget you, Princess. The next time we meet it'll be on different terms." Hel took up her cold hand that was starting to warm again and kissed it. "Don't forget me. I'm Hel. I will always serve you. Just call."

His eyes lit up brightly as Sell lifted her head more to stare at him in a slight confused look before he was gone from her room. Sell was alone again. Her head hit the pillow once more as the transformation took its toll on her body.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble and Travels

Sen sat in the tall stalks of her fathers wheat field. The smell of smoke starting to drift towards the house. A fire had broken out some place in the father fields. Toc and Des along with other farmers were galloping up towards the rising black smoke with buckets in hand. Sen parted some of the wheat that she sat in watching the commotion.

A small grin spread on her face as she watched. As the farmers were busy tending to the fire she made her escape back to the house. She stepped inside to see her mother doing chores. "Do you need help with anything mom?"

"Sen?" Aumi asked rather surprised to see her daughter there. "I thought your father had taken you out to the center of town?"

He had but Sen had slipped off to do other things that amused her. "No, he didn't. He left before I could get him."

Aumi gave a sigh going back to her chores. "Go to the center of town and find him then. He's probably worried about you, Sen. You are his only daughter now. You know how he is."

It was highly annoying how her father was after her twin was kidnapped and never seen again. She left the house to quickly check the farther field before heading off towards the center of town. It was Skelar who stopped her then looking quite pissed. He was always on Sen's case about her actions and things she did.

"I already know it was you, Sen. Everyone does."

Sen pushed on towards him with her hands in her pockets. "If you know it was me then why bother asking? Pointless don't you think?"

Skelar kicked out with his right leg at her making the girl leap back on the defensive. "Your sass will get yourself killed or banished from this clan! You are the daughter of Lord Rien and the last one of a great lineage! How dare you tarnish this!"

"Enough!" Barked Rien as he had appeared on the gravel path on horseback. "Skelar, return to your duty. As for my daughter," Rien had the horse plod forward towards her and past. "She will be coming with me and not running off any where."

Skelar bowed to the Lord as he passed and excused himself but gave a cold glare at Sen before doing so. Sen watched Skelar head off down the gravel path before walking behind the horse. Skelar was three years older than her which gave him more power to boss Sen around but to an extent. She was to be the future Lady of the clans. Yet she was disliked for having fun.

"Sen, why have you burnt down the far wheat field?"

Sen gave a shrug to herself. "I don't like bread, dad. I've told you and mom that."

"It wasn't just about bread, Sen!" Rien barked angrily as he stopped the horse. He kept his back to her. "That field and several others are for the town. That field and others are what we cut down at harvest and store for winter!"

It was just a wheat field to Sen. The town could buy more wheat from other towns and such. She gave a sigh kicking a few pieces of gravel. "Look, it's boring being a kid, dad. The adults get more fun than we do. I have the rights and the abilities to take the title of Lady from my dead sister."

Rien turned his mare around to look at his only daughter. Fury on his face. A swift kick to his daughters chest sent her back and onto the gravel path sprawled out. "Don't you ever speak of your sister in such a manner! Nor will you speak of the title in a disgraceful way! You want respect and demand it but it will not be given to you with an attitude like that!" Rien turned the horse back around and headed towards home. "Follow me now! You are under house arrest!"

Lord Lones was on the above ledge watching over the scene. Sen gave him a cold glare as she got to her feet and jogged after her dad and the horse. Lones watched them both head towards their house before turning to his son Skelar who stood at the door. "I don't think she is our Lady one bit."

"No one thinks highly of her. They still weep for the loss of Sell." Skelar opened the door to the house stepping inside.

"She was the second born of the two. Rien favored her more than he did Sen." He moved towards the house after his son went inside. "I just hate that Hatos took her from us at an early age."

"Would Hatos really kill Sell though? She's just a kid." Skelar asked his dad as he sat at the table thinking about reasons for taking Sell.

"She wasn't gifted or born with our abilities. I'm not sure why exactly he'd take Sell and not Sen. Sen has the potential of being a Skeletal Being but she's power hungry and brash. Rien was glad to have twins even though Sell was the scapegoat for Sen." Lones sat at the table with his son crossing his right leg over his left.

It was cruel to only use Sell as a scapegoat but there was no other use for her. Lones's son wondered if all twins were used in that way or if they were separated from each other? "Dad, how are twins dealt with in our type of clan?"

"They are usually seperated once it is known that one of the twins has the lineage within them or if they both do then they are taught together. In Rien's case he decided to keep Sell around Sen but she would be turned into a temporary Skeletal Being." Lones explained thinking over the reason to keep a normal Minecraftian. "Sell was too young at the time to even do the transformation though. If she were still alive now she would be undergoing the transformation around this time. Though there is always a possibility that the future temporary can die from the transformation rejecting the body entirely."

Skelar hadn't thought of that and saw just how dangerous a transformation was. "What if Hatos transformed her? Do you think she died from that?"

Lones heaved a deep sigh and shrugged. "It's better to think Sell dead than alive, Skelar. Life is easier that way. If she survived by chance or reasons unknown we still can't take her back. She becomes a Forsaken then."

Skelar hadn't heard of the name before, "Foresaken? What's that?"

"The title is something that is to only be spoken about within closed doors. A Forsaken is when a temporary or a member of the clan leaves and cannot return. A Forsaken is pretty much banishment. If you are born within a clan you are to remain within it until death."

Skelar looked at the table rather saddened by this. Sell, kidnapped by Hatos as a kid, was banished from her home and Clan forever. "Wait, this is similar to the Minecraftian's trials of survival! They leave home to survive on their own for a year."

"If Sell is alive and has gone through a transformation, Skelar, she will be a Forsaken. Nothing will ease that title from her name. She will live cut off from all information regarding Hatos and anything that happens within the clans." Lones spoke darkly towards Skelar, trying to drive the point into his son to never leave the clan. "Understood? It is not smiled upon by any. Forsaken are disliked and are ignored or killed by those higher in power."

"Killed? If Sell is alive who would kill her?!" Skelar looked to his father utterly shocked. "Why?!"

Lones swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the mention and thought of this. "Lord Rien or a Grand Arche. Sell has done nothing for the clan so it wouldn't be too hard to kill her. The power that was given to her would be absorbed by the one that killed her."

Skelar sat there thinking about all this and fell silent. Lones got to his feet and headed into the living room to settle himself on the couch. "Our life and rules are different than the Minecraftian's, Skelar. I'm telling you these rules for a reason because you must know them before you get your transformation. I love you too much to lose my only son."

Skelar understood this more than what his father thought. He got up and went out the door to walk around a bit. The farmers that had raced to help with the fire were returning with argumentative tones to one another. It wasn't to each other but about someone. They paused in their argument to greet Skelar as they passed on horse back.

Skelar returned the greeting watching them trod off before striking up their conversation once more. The boy turned going back into the house, the day's event had come to a close. Rien wasn't going to be happy one bit about losing some of his crops.

Hatos took his daughter up into his arms from her room. She had been sleeping peacefully most of the day. It was time for her training to begin. "Ananon? Ananon, sweety, it's time to get up."

The little girl awoke stretching within his arms. "Father? Why are you carrying me for?"

Hatos gave a soft and loving smile to his daughter as he made his way through the tunnel. "You're coming with me to begin your training. I told you it would start after you came of age. Don't you remember?"

Ananon shook her head as her milky blue eyes looked on down the tunnel. There she could see the Elders that stood waiting. "Are the Elders coming too? Aren't they too old?"

This made her father burst into giggles. "My dear, you crack me up! The Elders aren't too old to help you get stronger. It will be them and us." He placed Ananon onto her feet making sure that she could stand up right and hold her own before letting her go. "Run ahead and greet them, my little star."

Ananon smiled brightly to her father before racing off down the tunnel with her arms out like she had wings. "Elders! Here I am! Ananon is awake!"

The Elders smiled to her warmly as they saw her nearing down the black tunnel. Ananon gave each a hug smiling at them. The one that wasn't smiling and was apart from them was High Elder Alluan. Her transformation wasn't anything he had expected and narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. Princess Sell had been transformed into the King's first daughter, Princess Ananon!

This was no surprise to him though but it was still a bit difficult to look upon the young girl without thinking back to the tragic day that took her life. "Elder Alluan..?"

Alluan jumped from his thoughts to suddenly see the Princess standing there before him staring with such concern. "Oh! Oh my! Princess! You startled me!" He gave an embarrassed chuckle before she took his hand that was starting to give pain from arthritis.

"Elder Alluan will be coming with Princess Ananon too?" She smiled up to him brightly all excited to go on their adventure where ever it was.

Alluan gave a stiff nod to the child. "Yes. I will be coming too. You will be learning many things from the High Elders and your father, Ananon."

Lyov and Leonius could see the hurt within the Head Elder. They too were having a difficult time readjusting to the new Princess Ananon. They felt that it was better to just call her Princess Sell and not the deceased Princess Ananon. Ananon smiled at the elders swinging Alluan's arm like a child would do. "Ananon is so excited! What will be taught first?"

"All of the Elders spoke together on this because it was the most important in their lives to know. "Where you came from."

Ananon looked to her father and pointed at him. "I came from father of course! Right?"

"You are correct on that but," King Hatos shook his head as he stepped next to her. "What they mean is where our clan came from and how it was created or born. When someone asks you where you came from you are to address them formerly. 'I am the first daughter of King Hatos and Queen Serdra. Sibling of Prince Anzel.' Understood?"

"Where does the clan come into the formality?" Ananon asked as she climbed up her father and onto his back.

"The second formality is for people within other clans. Not villagers or regular Minecraftian's. If you know that the people that are confronting you or you have just met are in another clan then you are to say 'I am Princess Ananon of King Hatos and Queen Serdra. Member of the Famous Five.' Your rank will be determined by your power after your training." King Hatos began leading the way out of the tunnels with the few members of the Famous Five.

The Princess lay her head on her fathers shoulder as he walked thinking about the two different formalities. "Can I say my own formality to other clanners?"

"It would be rude to change the formality that's been used for many years now, Princess," Elder Lyov spoke up as he blocked the sun from his face as they arrived outside. "Though I am intrigued to hear this new formality that you have."

Ananon turned to face the Elders with a big grin. "My name's Princess Ananon! I came from King Hatos! I'll be the future Grande Arche some day!"

The Elders stared at the Princess rather surprised by the declaration. It was Elder Leonius who burst into laughter at this. "Oh my! Just like our Princess!"

High Elder Alluan stared at the Princess for a moment before cracking a smile. Princess Sell wasn't like Princess Ananon. Their personalities were too different. His fear of the Princess faded allowing him to warm up towards her even more so. "You have quite the spirit, Princess Ananon."

"It's the best formality!" Ananon exclaimed hugging her dad's neck and giggling. "That formality is all mine too!"

The King smiled at her as the horses were brought to them. "Alright, Princess. It's now time for you to learn how to ride a horse by yourself. We'll go slow."

Ananon stared at the buckskin colored horse that looked at her before dipping its head to sniff the grass and nibble. "Alone?"

The King and Elders were already saddled up and looking at her. "It'll be ok. We'll be right beside you. You won't fall." Elder Leonius gave her a strong arm and helped the child into the saddle. "There. Not so hard when you get a bit bigger. Hold the reins like this, with both hands. Keep your eyes between the ears to see where the horse is going."

The King and two other Elders watched as Elder Leonius trained the Princess at what he knew well. Horse riding was his specialty. Each of the three Elders had a specialty that they would be passing down to the Princess in her training and hoped that she would use this training to lead the King's clan to great glory. Elder Alluan smiled warmly towards the young girl as he recalled his own children. "If I recall correctly my own daughter should have children that are married by now with children of their own."

"Speaking of Edondara, my son met her while traveling," spoke Elder Lyov. "Aron said she was walking with her husband and children in the Northern region. She's doing just fine."

Alluan gave a nod, happy to hear that his daughter was well. He had been out of his daughter's life ever since she was born. After his daughter was born he immediately left his home to follow King Hatos. With training still underway by Elder Leonius the group left the underground base to travel far away.

A remote place that hadn't been touched by anyone except the King himself and the Famous Five years ago. As Ananon galloped past her father she looked back to them. Standing up with her knees against the horses sides she gave a wave, beginning her daring stages. Leonius about had a heart attack and shrieked as he galloped after her. "Princess! That's unsafe! Princess!"

King Hatos gave barks of laughter at seeing the reaction from the Elder. He hadn't seen his Elders move and act in such manners in quite a long time. He had missed it all. It brought back the old days to him fondly.

"Dad?" Hel asked as he looked at Maul. "Do you think Sell is ok? They went a completely different way right?"

This had been the tenth question about Sell that Hel had asked him. Maul heaved a sigh staring ahead as their horses cantered along. "What ever happens from here on out is what will separate the two of you. It'll teach you both many things. When you two meet again, if you do, you will either help each other or hinder it and separate for good."

"Truth hurts so why bother asking if you already know what will be said?" Anzel asked as he cantered along the left of Hel. "Sell or Ananon, whichever she goes by, won't make her any different. Father can change her looks but not her personality. She might look different but she's the same person we all know and love."

"Your wisdom is nice but it's starting to run on a bit much, Prince Anzel," spoke up Inohani from the middle of the group. "Wouldn't you agree Lord Hart?"

"Why have you brought me into this?" Hart wasn't pleased with his name being brought up as back up. "It would be better if my father was in this."

Knives and Aeno gave snorts at this. "Dear daddy is off with the Princess and all of the King's horses. Might as well have some backbone for yourself."

Hart gave a glare at them. If only they weren't so far back in the group he could get a hold of them!

"If you even lay a hand on Knives you'll die. It's suicide to even try to go against Knives, Hart," Socaza spoke up then quelling the anger that had been stirred up by the two boys.

All this chitchat had irritated Lord Cyprianus to the point of snapping at the youngsters. "Just leave it to the Elders to make us train without guidance from anyone older! This is going to be terrible!" Instead he decided to snap at their situation.

Maul could agree along with Socaza. Lord Tanca and Lord Ezra looked to one another, being the teachers also. Their job wasn't going to be an easy one with such attitudes that this new group of youngsters had. "Makes me wish for my youth back."

Lord Tanca looked to Ezra and felt for his friend. "It's rough. Rough riding ahead of us for sure."

Hel looked back counting the group that made up the new Famous Five. All four men were there along with their father or some other member of the group. All together there were eleven of them. A formidable group if they were attacked by a smaller group.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aeno asked as he raised his voice for all to hear.

"We're not allowed to say aloud. You will have to wait, Aeno," Ezra said curtly as he kept an eye out for anyone that was coming their way on the road. It was dangerous enough to be on the road as it was.

"Why are we on the road if we're a part of the bandit group?" Knives asked with a yawn as he stretched in the saddle. "Do ya'll not remember the way off the road?"

Silence hung in the air as the truth was clearly seen. Hel turned to his father rather surprised. "Ya'll don't remember where to go?"

Inohani heaved a sigh and was suddenly taking the lead of the group. "I'm ashamed of the older men within this group! Our training is important for Notch's sake!"

"Inohani! Lead us!" Aeno called out from the back.

"Inohani! Lead us!" Knives called out after chuckling.

Hart snapped after having enough of the wise cracks from them. "If the two of you don't stop I'll kill you!"

"Aeno, that's enough!" Socaza spoke aloud sternly. "Keep it up and I'll be the one dealing you something much worse!"

"This is boring without the Elders though," complained Cyprianus. "They told us stories from the old days of the wars and stuff!"

After all was said and done it was Inohani who lead the group to where they were supposed to go after Maul and the other adults gave him certain areas that they recalled.

"Why is it the younger generation that has to find the way for the older generation?" Inohani heaved a sigh watching the group unpack the horses and mules to make camp.

They would be there for a year or so, depending on what the King orders. It was going to be a very long year with what he was already seeing from the others.


End file.
